Jerks In Love
by RPO-97
Summary: It was a one shot, now it's a series of drabbles! ) Any requests, PM me or send it to my tumblr: atypically-atypical
1. Why Just Now?

_Hey! So, this is my first Jolex fanfic so please be nice! =) I hope you enjoy it!_

_-Rita_

* * *

"Wow! Alex this is so fancy!" Jo squealed as soon as they walked in the restaurant and squeezed the hand she was holding.

"Well I make an effort for a special girl." Alex said scratching the back of his neck as he looked at her in awe.

"Aww I love you. I'm glad I'm that special girl." She said truthfully looking back at him with a genuine smile playing on her lips.

"I love you too Jo." He replied as they reached their table and sat down.

They ordered wine and their food but somehow Jo was still curious about this date. "Hey Alex?"

"Yeah?" He asked looking up from his phone and putting it away.

"We've been dating for almost 5 months, we've never had a date _date_... Like in a fancy restaurant as this one. So I'm curious, why now? Oh god! Alex you're not proposing again are you? 'Cause if that's the case, I'm still not ready. I love you and all but I guess it's just too soon for that huge step." She furrowed her eyebrow in an adorable way that carried both eagerness and concern.

Alex chuckled nervously and cleared his throat. Only then did he look up at his girlfriend who was staring at him intently. "Look, no. I'm not going to propose _yet, _I learned my lesson last time Princess! But-,"

"Don't call me Princess, Alex!" She interrupted him and made him laugh.

"Alright, as I was saying... There is a reason why I wanted to bring you out on this fancy date." He paused taking a deep breath.

"Which is...?" Jo eagerly asked.

"Uhh...what the hell!" Alex sighed and Jo could tell he was uncharacteristically nervous as he took something out of his pocket. She knew it wasn't an engagement ring but that _was indeed _a blue velvet box he had in his hand! "The reason why I brought you here is _this._" He said holding up the small box.

"And what exactly is _that_?"

"Open the box." He instructed after placing it in her hand.

Jo did as she was told and gasped when she saw what was inside. A key. She looked up at her boyfriend who watching her reaction but trying to avoid her eyes at the same time.

"Well Jo, I brought you out tonight to ask you if you'd like to move in with me or...you know, whatever you want." He said almost too quickly for her to understand but she got it. She heard every word coming out of his mouth. And she couldn't stop the grin forming in her lips and the her blurred vision due to the tears she quickly blinked back.

Jo opened her mouth to answer but no words came out and the shy looking Alex in front of her was slowly becoming worried this was the engagement story all over again. But then she frowned and got up from her seat, walked to him, grabbed his face in her hands and brought his lips up to hers until both of them were out of air but smiled in the kiss nonetheless.

When she pulled back she leaned her forehead against his. Pecking his lips once again, she finally let out her answer in a whisper. "Of course I'll move in with you baby!"

* * *

_So...? Was it really bad? Please leave a review on your way out, I'll really appreciate your opinion!_

_And if you have a request just send it =)_

_Love,_

_-Rita_


	2. A Jolex Xmas

_Hey guys! So I'm here in my summer paradise :P and I decided to give you some fluffy sweet Jolex Christmas drabble! Hope you enjoy it ;)_

_Any requests, just PM me! =)_

_-Rita_

* * *

_December 2019_

"Can you believe this?" Alex said as he snuggled with his wife in their bed on the freezing Wednesday morning as he let his hands rest on her baby bump.

"Believe in what?" Jo asked turning around in his arms to place her hands on the back of his neck.

"Three years ago we were here celebrating our 4th month as a married couple and the fact that you had given me the best present in the world. Then two years ago our baby girl had just turned 6 months old. Last year she looked so lovely unwrapping those presents that were as big as her and today…You think she's gonna come to wake us up?" He recounted with a goofy and very un-Karev-like grin on his face.

"Dude! Your daughter has turned you into a softy!" Jo teased getting a chuckle out of him. He made a face and she looked him in the eyes before placing a hand on his chest. "But yeah, I know what you mean… Mer was right, they grow up so fast! I still can't believe she's turning 3 next year!"

Just as Jo finished talking they heard footsteps near the door. Slowly the door opened completely and they looked at each other knowing this was the time when they'd close their eyes to look like they were still asleep. The little girl crawled under the sheets between her mom and dad until she was face to face with them and started poking Alex's cheek.

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up!" Emily exclaimed as her father opened his eyes very slowly as to not be poked.

"I'm up, I'm up baby girl." He said as he took her in his arms and peppered her with kisses making her giggle.

Jo opened her eyes to catch a glimpse of the best sight she would ever have right in front of her. Her daughter had a lot of Alex's personality but her looks don't lie and Emily Grace Karev was the spitting image of her mother! "Well good morning to you too Ms. Emily!" She greeted the little girl as she tickled her while she was still in her father's arms.

Emily was squealing and trying to get her parents to stop tickling her but the little girl just couldn't. Eventually they let her go so she could breathe. "Hi mommy!" She finally managed to say as she kissed her mother's cheek. "Get up! Get up! It's Chwistmas!" Until she resumed to her mission in progress jumping up on her parents' mattress.

"Em hold on, hold on! Be careful or you'll fall sweetie." Jo said as she sat up and Alex scooped Emily in his arms to take her downstairs where the living room was filled with gifts underneath the Christmas tree. Jo quickly followed them out remembering how much time they'd spent the evening before displaying the presents.

When they reached the living room the bright light coming from outside was enough to make Jo close her eyes shut for a few seconds before slowly open them again to go sit beside Alex while Emily started to crawl around the gifts displayed before them. Jo took out her phone and started recording this precious moment.

"Hey Em, have you seen all these presents Santa brought you? They're all for you baby girl!" Jo said in her cheerful voice as her daughter looked up at her in awe.

"Which one do you want to open first?" Alex asked as the little girl pointed at the biggest they had for her this year. "Oh that's a big one. You think you can handle it by yourself pumpkin? Or do you want daddy to help you?"

"Daddy help Em!" Emily squealed as the two of them started working on unwrapping the huge gift.

The happy family spent the next hour unwrapping presents while Jo and Alex took photos of their loves and recorded the funniest moments knowing that next year they'd have even more trouble with the baby on the way.

Emily decided to start playing with one of the toys they'd gotten her leaving the two of them to themselves. Alex was sitting on the floor with his arms around Jo's waist while she sat between his legs and they were just observing their daughter, occasionally chuckling at her antics.

Then Jo turned to look Alex in the eyes before pecking his lips pulling back with a typical Jo smile. "You know, I think there's a gift in there for you…"

"Oh is that true? Well I happen to know Santa brought you a gift as well!" He said with a grin and extended his arm to get a hold on a little box. It seemed like a jewelry box but Jo had no idea what it could be when he placed it in her hand eagerly waiting for her to peek inside. "Open it!" He hushed her.

Jo did as she was told, opening the box to reveal a beautifully simple silver necklace. Pending from it was a small inscription that read 'Emily'. "Oh my god Alex! This is gorgeous, thank you baby!" She launched herself at him and kissed him passionately, or at least as passionately as they could with their toddler right next to them.

"You like it?" Alex asked still a tad bit concerned his wife hadn't really liked the present.

"I love it Alex! It's so simple and beautiful."

"It's just like you…" He whispered sweetly, still making her blush after all those years. "Here, let me help you put it on." She turned around, lifted her long hair and he put the necklace on, leaving a kiss on the crook of her neck. "There you go. Let me see." Jo turned back to him and Alex stared at her for a moment, lost in her beauty.

"What?" Her voice snapped him out of his trance.

"Wha-Nothing, you look…gorgeous, _perfect_." He said earning a hug before Jo pulled out a little box of her own.

"Alright so, it's not much, but thought you'd like it." She said as she gave him gift. "Em, come here, let's see what Santa brought daddy!" The little squealed as her mother pulled her to her lap. Emily settled in between Jo's legs leaning against the baby bump of her little sibling. They didn't know its sex yet but they knew that it would be either David or Mia.

Alex shook the box trying to figure out what it had inside but soon gave in when his daughter's voice reached his ears. "Open daddy! Is your pwesent!" He started taking the lace and just then he opened the little box.

He looked up at his wife who was biting her bottom lip nervously and staring at the box in his hands. Alex finally looked down at the uncovered gift and took out one of the items, holding up at eye level. A blue baby shoe almost the size of his index finger that held it. "God. I forgot how small these are. This girl has been getting bigger and bigger every day, it's her fault!" Alex chuckled but he was totally missing the whole point of the present.

Jo rolled her eyes at him as she laughed. "Look again, dork!"

Alex frowned but looked back at the box anyway. There was a photo of Jo's last ultrasound the week before, the one he hadn't been able to go to. He smiled very proud of their good job so far as parents. For people as them that were raised with crappy parents or no parents at all, it seemed like they were doing a great job with Emily and Alex was sure they would be just as good with this new baby.

"Read for us what it says in the back, Alex." Jo was biting her bottom lip again with a grin on her face as her husband turned the photo in his hand to see his wife's delicate handwriting.

"_Hey daddy, I'm David, your new baby…boy!_" Alex looked up at Jo, his eyes shining as his smile grew. "It's a…boy?" He asked just to confirm and as she nodded while crying, – _Those damn hormones!_ – He reached forward to put his lips to hers and then kiss his daughter's cheek. "Em you're having a baby brother, princess! Say hi." He said pointing to Jo's belly.

Emily looked at her dad and then her mom and just after did he look at her mom's belly. Carefully she placed her little hand atop of him and leaning forward she kissed the baby bump, putting her arms around Jo. Alex looked at Jo and they shared a smile, genuinely happy with the little girl's actions. "Hi Dave!" Emily waved as she tried to say her brother's name.

Alex laughed and soon Jo joined in, leaving Emily completely oblivious to why they were laughing. Then it was Alex's time to talk to the baby bump. In a cheerful voice, he got closer to his wife and started rambling. "Hey little man, this is your dad! Now there are two men in the family and I'm gonna teach you every trick to get a girl just like your mommy and your sister! Beautiful and pure." At this he looked up at Jo, only to see her with tears streaming down her face. "The truth is David, I don't know what I did to deserve _this_. A girl like your mommy and a family with her, Emily and you. But I'll make sure I try to let you all know how much I love you and how blessed I feel to have you in my life. Hey Dave, just hurry up, we can't wait to meet you baby boy!" He finished his rant and immediately Jo pulled his face up to hers so their lips could touch in a sweet loving kiss. They pulled back and he kissed her nose before kissing Emily's forehead.

As Jo smiled looking at how far she and Alex had come, she realized just how lucky she was. She could wait for their new baby to arrive.

* * *

_Please R&amp;R, you have no idea how much it means to me! =)_


End file.
